Mary Sue Seduces Everyone
by WingedPanther73
Summary: After writing "Mary Sue meets the real Gundam character " series, my wife asked me for this for her birthday. This is the result. Happy birthday Sybil!
1. Prologue

Title: Mary Sue Seduces Everyone

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is a birthday present to Sybil (at her request). Mary Sue takes on the entire cyborg team.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009, its names and characters belong to Shotaro Ishinomori. I am not William Shakespeare.

Beta Reader & Birthday Girl: Sybil Rowan

Prologue

Merriweather Susanna Isis III, PhD., Nobel Laureate, Rhodes Scholar, and faithful Black Ghost scientist, was attempting to celebrate her seventy-third birthday. Unfortunately, watching the footage of Francois was doing nothing to help her mood. Francois still looked young, perky, and desirable. Merriweather, on the other hand, was flabby, sagging, and suffering from thinning hair. Her greatest creation was mocking her.

With the failure of 0013 to have any impact on the cyborgs, it was clear Black Ghost needed to stop sending addle-brained morons to stop them. It would require an intelligent, powerful cyborg to stop their reckless disruption of Black Ghost's plans. Fortunately, she was smarter than Doctor Gilmore, so she would have no problem with such a mission.

"I will NOT accept wearing this body into eternity! I am not going to live forever with sagging tits!" She lifted the floppy things with her hands to reinforce the point. "I will be perky!"

"Yes, Dr. Isis! Have you selected your hair style?"

"Blond, shoulder length, slight wave, luxuriant and shiny. Also, I will not be going around looking like a floppy pear. I want a trim, but curvaceous body. I want porn stars to be jealous when they see me!"

"Understood, ma'am."

"And I will have green eyes. At first glance, people should be uncertain if they're gray or green. It should draw them in, so that they'll gaze into my eyes dreamily, entranced by their exotic beauty."

"Very well, ma'am. We have the specs for the enhanced functions. Did you need to review them? Some of the other doctors have questioned the advisability of putting all those abilities into a single body."

Doctor Isis smacked the technician with her clipboard. "They're unimaginative idiots! I have calibrated everything perfectly! I will not be able to beat them if I cannot match their abilities. I have to have them all in a single body."

The technician dutifully checked off the list: flight, acceleration device, enhanced senses, blade/gun hands, knee rockets, transformation, armor, strength, fire-breathing, and swimming. "I don't see psychic abilities on the list, ma'am."

"Of course not! Do you think I'd let those idiots scramble my precious brain? The brat sleeps for two weeks at a time. I'll have the entire group disposed of in plenty of time to haul little Ivan back to daddy."

"Of course, ma'am. How silly of me."

It was going to be a grand birthday present she had designed for herself.


	2. 004

004

Dr. Isis staggered in the woods, completely disoriented. She had managed to hunker down, waiting for the damned baby to go to sleep. Three days she had spent waiting for the brat to conk out, with crickets screaming in her ears every night, and birdsong pounding on her eardrums by day. The thunderstorm had been pure torture.

Now, at long last, 001 was asleep and she could stumble into camp. The sound of Jet and Chang bickering was her beacon as she stumbled through the woods. It was the only consistent sound over the shout of squirrels chewing on nuts from miles away.

Finally, she collapsed against the door of the house. As much as it pained her, she forced herself to knock on the door. She then collapsed against it, huddling with the fervent desire to go deaf within five minutes. Instead, the door opened, causing her to fall backwards into the house, staring up at the silver eyes of 004.

Despite the ridiculous distraction of the noise all around her, she managed to stay focused on her mission. "Oh thank God! I've been wandering around these woods for days."

004 looked down at her without a hint of mercy. "Come on in." She knew from his file he was stoic. The fact that he had spoken to her at all indicated she was already playing on his heartstrings.

"Do you have a quiet room where I could sleep? I haven't been able to sleep for days. The woods are so noisy." She was planning to reveal that she was an escaped cyborg. She just couldn't think well. It was true that she hadn't been able to sleep. She had severely underestimated the adjustment period for her heightened senses.

He raised an eyebrow at her, while taking note of her obviously mechanical hands. "Sure, follow me." 002 and 009 observed her gorgeous figure with obvious lust in their eyes. She stumbled behind 004 to a bedroom with soundproofed walls. They did not function as advertised. She could distinctly hear 002 and 009 in the other room.

"Did you catch that girl's figure, Joe? I could stare at her all day long!"

"Francois would kill me if she heard me say anything like that, Jet."

"Yeah, but she wants to kill me already. That girl has a body that does NOT quit."

"She does have a nice body. Completely different build from Francois, though."

"You're just being careful because you know she hears every word we say.... OW! Hey Francois, I didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't. Joe, would you drive me into town? I need a break from the testosterone in this room."

"Sure thing."

Dr. Isis could hear 003 and 009 leave. It was clear that 009 was interested, who wouldn't be? And 002 would be easy to seduce. Finally, she fell unconscious, despite the noise, as 004 checked in on her.

* * *

Albert was very disturbed by their new guest. She had machine gun hands, just like his, and complained of noise the way Francois sometimes did. There was no telling what other abilities she had. And with the body of a blowup doll, it was certain she had been sent to either disrupt the unity that barely existed between them, or else take them out, one by one. It was a shame that Ivan wasn't awake. He could have quickly determined what was going on.

He poked his head in to see how she was doing. She appeared to be asleep. Jet had aggravated Francois into leaving with Joe. That wasn't good, if this girl was half the threat he was afraid she would be. The way Jet was talking, you'd think he couldn't see anything besides the ridiculous bosom and hips on her. Then again, it was possible that he couldn't.

Given the fact that she was probably asleep, but might not be, he chose to be careful. He quickly made a note indicating his suspicions, along with an area to indicate agreement or disagreement and showed it to everyone except Jet. Dr. Gilmore, Pyunma, G. Junior, and Chang all agreed with him. G.B. disagreed and showed every sign of being prepared to defend her honor against any accusation. That, or he was just quoting Shakespeare again because he didn't have a clue. It was hard to tell sometimes.


	3. Dr Gilmore

Dr. Gilmore

Dr. Isis started awake at the sound of screaming machinery. As she gazed around her, she was assaulted by Dr. Gilmore's nose in her face. She gasped in surprise, despite herself. She had suspected that he was working with the escaped cyborgs, but to see him again in the flesh, after all this time, was still a shock.

"Who are you?" She lowered her eyelids coyly, so she wouldn't have to look at his ugly nose, and so she could try to hide the revulsion she felt for him.

"I am Dr. Gilmore. Do you know what has been done to you?"

"They've done something to my hands, and everything's loud."

"Do you know of anything else?"

"I know that things look weird."

"My dear, I believe you've been changed by an organization called the Black Ghost. How did you escape them?"

"I was in a ship, in a cell. I started hitting the walls to have someone release me, and the door fell open. I got to the top of the ship and dove overboard. I managed to swim to this island. I could hear the sound of breakers and swam to them."

"I take it you eventually detected the sound of our voices and came to us?"

"Yes, Doctor. I was finally able to detect your voices over the cacophony of the forest."

"I see. I think it would be best if I perform a scan to determine exactly what has been done to you."

"OK, Doctor. If you feel that's best." She silently cursed his presence. She had hoped to keep the full extent of her abilities a secret. Still, it would give her a chance to exact revenge on Gilmore. He had been the biggest critic of her ideas, stifling the expression of her genius.

* * *

Dr. Gilmore frowned as he looked at the results of the scans. This poor girl was a crazed hybrid of incompatible technologies. It was clearly the work of Dr. Isis. This girl was given great power, and then had each ability crippled by the next.

"Young lady, I have very bad news for you. You are a victim of Dr. Isis' crazed ideas about cybernetics." Again he saw that flash of anger before she dropped her eyelashes and played coy. "By the way, what is your name, young lady?"

"Mary Sue, Doctor." He had been afraid of that. Merriweather was stupid sometimes. This was exactly the sort of name she would pick for herself.

"Welcome, Mary Sue. I think I'll be able to make some adjustments to your systems so you can function more easily. Let's start with the volume differentials in your auditory systems."

"Thank you, Doctor." Again, that look of bitterness flashed across her face.

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Isis was blessed with the quiet hum of machinery around her. It was truly a relief to be able to focus on the desired volume level. And for this insult to her technical skills, she would have to kill him.

"Thank you, Doctor. I think I'll be able to sleep again." She leaned her head against his chest, hands gently rubbing it with the faintest of touches. She looked up at him with a slight pout and flutter of eyelashes. "How can I ever thank you?"

"If you're offering what I think you are, young lady, I'll have to pass." She felt a flash of irritation at his words.

"I... I don't understand."

"I have a weak heart, my dear. I appreciate your gratitude, but I'm afraid I can't accept any form of thanks beyond what you've already given."

Damn! She had counted on his weak heart failing with the workout she could give him. Curse his self-awareness. If he were just a few years younger, she could have crushed his heart with no problem.

"I appreciate what you've done, none-the-less. Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

Dr. Gilmore slipped Albert the note.

Albert read, "She is Dr. Merriweather Susanna Isis. She is extremely dangerous. She has also created a body for herself that is critically unstable, by including all your abilities. We'll play dumb, and easily defeat her."

The note was passed from person to person. Chang read it last, then incinerated it in his mouth.


	4. 002

002

Dr. Isis smashed into another tree, taking out the top section with a loud crash. She scowled as 002 swooped back around to hover in front of her. "I told you to veer up."

"I heard you. I can't help it if you can make sharper turns than I can." She was getting really irritated with this twerp. She knew her jets were more powerful than his. She should be able to outmaneuver him at every moment. Suddenly, she had an idea. Her acceleration device was much faster than his.

"By the way, I should warn you against using your acceleration device while flying."

Was that boy telepathic too? It couldn't be. "Why not?"

"You'll go out of control. Trust me on this."

Perhaps an idiot like him would have problems. She was a genius! As they began going through their paces again, she clicked her tooth as Jet moved into the first turn. Instantly, everything froze.

She didn't move any faster. She looked around trying to figure out what was wrong. She could clearly see the jet thrust from her feet, just like from 002's. Wait a minute, it was exactly like 002's! The rate of thrust hadn't increased!

Dr. Isis increased the fuel output to her feet. While her hair continued to stream behind her magnificently, she didn't appreciably increase in speed. With a scowl, she kicked up her systems to maximum thrust. She had a few moments to see the cloud of jet fumes spread at her feet before the flames spread to consume them.

Her eyes bugged out as the blast, even at that reduced rate of explosion, tossed her head over heels. She deactivated the acceleration device to experience the effect of being tossed by a massive jet fuel explosion in real-time. She cursed as she smashed into the hillside.

* * *

Jet shook his head as he hauled Mary Sue back to the house. It was no wonder she couldn't steer worth a darn. She couldn't be heavier if she was made of lead. He had less trouble with G. Junior. Then again, G. Junior knew enough not to fight him.

As he set her down and lugged her into the house, he gave Gilmore the thumbs up. She was just as graceless as they'd suspected, and just as easy to nudge into doing stupid things. He had played her according to plan. It was mighty entertaining watching her blow herself up, too.

Francois nodded as well. She had tracked every motion they had made. It would be up to G. Junior to "teach" her hand-to-hand combat, next.


	5. 005

005

Dr. Isis was not going to let the big oaf humiliate her the way that little punk had! They had carefully gone through all of 005's lessons on picking up rocks, trees, boulders, and most everything else. They had thrown several tons of material. They had bent and straightened all manner of steel items.

Throughout the lesson, 005 had said nothing. He had simply demonstrated the "proper" way to do something, and she had done it with half the effort. At last he would give her a work out... grappling.

"I hope you don't mind if I loosen up my clothes a bit." She batted her eyes at the great idiot as she unbuttoned the top of her blouse. She was rewarded with a non-committal grunt and that dead gaze he always used on her. His eyes didn't even flicker down to her magnificent cleavage.

"Start." It was a word! He had spoken! She would have to give him an A for public speaking after she finished kicking his ignorant ass. She had worn a looser than normal bra, and could feel her bosom swaying as she charged at him. This would be over quickly.

005 stepped to one side and shoved her face-first into the boulder he'd been standing in front of. It didn't hurt, but it was rather humiliating. She grabbed behind her, only to find her arm was pinned behind her back. She exerted her magnificent muscles, but only succeeded in grunting as his massive frame pinned her to the rock.

She wriggled her butt against him as a distraction, then shoved against the rock with her free hand. As she spun around to free herself, he swung his arm, still gripping her. Her perfectly formed ass smashed into a tree before she dropped to the ground.

Infuriated, she decided it was time to use a little trick. She fired her jets as she charged him. He stepped forward and to the side, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a spiral around him. Suddenly, he released her and she smashed face-first into another boulder.

She screamed with rage.

* * *

G. Junior and Albert surveyed the wreckage of the battlefield. Dr. Gilmore had escorted Mary Sue back to the house. Her clothing was a disaster before the grappling match had ended. "So, Junior, how did you manage to defeat her?"

"Leverage."

"I thought as much. Should we clean this mess up?"

"No." Albert looked askance at G. Junior, who simply pointed at the landscape. Imprints of Mary Sue's body were left in the trees, boulders, and ground. "I like the artistic quality of my work." Albert had to agree. You could meditate and relax without her personality to detract from the artistic quality of her form. He muttered, "still waters run deep," as he returned to the house.


	6. 006

006

Dr. Isis was fit to be tied as Dr. Gilmore escorted her through the front door. 006 was just coming out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw her face. "What's wrong, my dear?"

"005 just used me to rearrange the forest! I can't believe he could be so brutal with a lady!"

"Ah, he does tend towards the physical approach. I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

"You do?" Despite her irritation and exhaustion, she remembered to give 006 a coy look. The chubby cyborg was disgusting, but he was the first to show any true interest in her. If she wanted to infiltrate, this was the time to do it.

"Of course! You just need a little comfort food!" She couldn't help it. Dr. Isis blinked at 006 dumbly, not understanding. "Dr. Gilmore, I'll take care of her recuperation. Come with me, my dear."

Dr. Isis found herself dragged into a large kitchen. It was apparent that 006 had been starting the process of cooking a meal. There were ingredients everywhere, and every sign that he was simultaneously cooking multiple dishes.

"What..." She couldn't complete her question, because something delicious had been shoved into her mouth. As the delicate flavors started to process in her brain, a smile of ultimate contentment settled on her face.

"Normally I insist that people eat the main course first, but I think you need a little desert."

"That's delicious!"

"Oh, then you'll love this one!"

As he popped another delicacy into her mouth, she literally groaned with pleasure. Pressing her lithe body against the magical chef, she peered about for what else he could tempt her with. "Do you have any more?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Chang smiled as Mary Sue left. She had been an attractive enough girl, if a bit skinny. All she'd really needed was to plump out a little bit to be gorgeous. What was it about Western women that caused them to starve themselves to death?

Now that Mary Sue was at a healthy weight, she was absolutely ravishing. At about the time she should have been reaching her room, he heard her scream in horror. Strange girl. Too high-strung for her own good.


	7. 007

007

Dr. Isis stared at her naked body in the full-length mirror with a mingled sense of horror and depression. Her flawless, trim, perfect, perky body had become... pudgy. Somehow, that Chinese flamethrower had put twenty pounds on her cybernetic body! In one day!

A knock on her door sent her scurrying to put a bathrobe around her newfound shame. "Hello? Mary Sue? It's time for breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry!" The thought of facing the bald idiot was almost as disgusting as the thought of shoving more calories down her throat.

"That doesn't sound like you. If you like, I can help you build up an appetite!"

"I'm certain I don't need that."

"It's a shame. I was planning to give you a few tips on shape-shifting this morning. With appropriate skill, you can appear larger or smaller than your true shape, and hold that shape for as long as you desire."

Dr. Isis flung open the door and dragged 007 in, accidentally slamming him against the wall. She then found herself having to readjust her robe while closing the door with her hip. She blushed as she realized that 007 was eying her lustfully.

"The key to shape-shifting is to think on your feet, my dear." Before she could respond, he had shifted into the form of a kangaroo and had launched himself at her, shifting back into human form in midair to tackle her to the floor. "See what I mean?"

"Erm. Yes, yes I do." Dr. Isis found herself flustered in 007's arms. "How did you do that, exactly?"

"The trick is to have a vision in your mind of what you want. For example, you remind me of certain Japanese paintings. The lady and the cephalopod."

"The what?" Dr. Isis wasn't sure what his game was, but suspected she was the lady.

Suddenly, 007's arms were replaced by four octopus tentacles, which proceeded to slither under her robe. "The cephalopod is a family of aquatic animals that includes squids, octopi, and tentacle monsters." 007 had an evil grin.

Dr. Isis shoved 007 away from her in a panic. To her horror, he did the kangaroo trick again, rebounding right back at her, turning into a snake as he did.

"You see, you have to think fast and practice." He coiled around her, pinning her arms to her sides, leverage overcoming her strength. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to escape my clutches, my dear."

The thought of being suffocated and violated while unconscious almost drove Dr. Isis over the edge. In terror, all she could think of was spiky ball. Porcupine. She shifted. "YEOWCH!"

"Thanks for the lesson. Now OUT!" With that, she threw him out by the tail and slammed the door on him. Then she stripped out of her robe and began the arduous process of body-sculpting.

* * *

G.B. whispered to himself as he spied on Mary Sue with a snail eye under her door.

"'In the old age black was not counted fair,

Or, if it were, it bore not beauty's name;

But now is black beauty's successive heir,'

"You're a thing of beauty now, you old hag, but you're not as clever as you think. Just vain enough to think those orbs will dull the mind. I remember you, Merriweather. I remember you. Your form is lovely, but your mind is rotten."

G.B. strolled his way to breakfast, giving Dr. Gilmore the crazy sign as he passed.

"Chang, you've got to make more of your fabulous deserts, today."


	8. 008

008

Dr. Isis spent the next two days working hard to somehow remove the weight of the decadent desserts without needing shape-shifting. She also spent the dinners trying to force herself to eat the meals and ignore the delicacies that were produced for "after-dinner nibbles". She managed to reduce her weight gain to two pounds per day.

Finally, 007 "happened to mention" that he'd heard swimming was good exercise. Given their sea-side location, the swimming should be fantastic. 008 even offered to go with her. To her disgruntlement, 007 followed them out to the cliffs. Both male cyborgs dove into the ocean. She was relieved to see 007 shift into the shape of a porpoise, rather than a squid.

Dr. Isis dove into the ocean. Dr. Isis sank to the bottom of the ocean. To her consternation, 007 and 008 were soon swimming circles around her with looks of concern. The weight of her armor, once again, weighted her to the bottom.

"What's the matter, Mary Sue?" Having 007 show concern was disconcerting.

"I may have exaggerated when I said I swam to the island. I actually walked."

"You... Can't swim?"

She looked down in embarrassment. "No."

"What about the jets in your feet? Do they work underwater?" With that, he shifted to a squid, to her alarm, and jetted into the distance, much to her relief.

"I haven't tried." Dr. Isis fired up the jets in her feet and thundered away from the ocean floor. With a slight adjustment of her body, she was able to angle through the water, plowing through this new medium, hopping through the waves and spiraling amongst the fish. It was invigorating. Soon she had lost both of the other cyborgs. She was finally superior to one of them!

* * *

Pyunma sat behind, tracking Mary Sue's every motion as she created enough noise to be pinpointed from a thousand miles away. She made G.B. seem positively stealthy. She made Jet seem stealthy!

After a little while, he left and returned to the house. That dumb albino would be hit by the first torpedo launched at her. It was amazing the stresses of the water didn't pop those ridiculous teats.

G.B. strolled up next to him. "She's quite a sight, isn't she?"

"You can say that again." Pyunma decided he would have to reassess his opinion of Francois. She was freakishly pale, but at least she had a normal figure. Goat teats, that was what Mary Sue reminded him of.


	9. 009

009

Dr. Isis found herself completely offended. The notion that she would not be _allowed_ to swim in the ocean anymore was ridiculous! Plus, after a day of swimming, she had managed to work off all the weight she'd put on in the past few days!

She now had her figure back, and her confidence with it. She _would_ slowly seduce and destroy the cyborgs. 003 was becoming troublesome to her plans, however. It was obvious that 003 didn't appreciate the competition of a truly beautiful, sexually aggressive woman.

Given the way the men all hung around 003, it was obvious that 003's insane jealousy and insecurity at Dr. Isis's sudden weight loss was behind the barricade to her much needed exercise. It was also clear that 003 was interested in 009 more than any other. Dr. Isis would show her!

She found a slinky nightgown that barely managed to conceal her ample bosom and tapped on 009's door. When he opened the door, she batted her eyes fetchingly and took a deep breath. "Joe, do you think you could give me some advice on how best to use my acceleration device?"

009's eyes took in her form with great appreciation. "Well, Mary Sue, I suppose I could try. It's not that hard, though. The trick is not to take it for granted. There's always someone who can use it better, or is faster."

"So, are you fast, Joe? How fast do you operate?"

"I'm pretty fast, but Black Ghost has already made faster acceleration devices."

"So I might be faster than you?"

"You could be. Let's go outside and see."

"After you, Joe."

Once outside, they both activated their devices. Sure enough, Dr. Isis was faster than 009, but she wasn't operating as rapidly as she should have been. Even on the ground, she found herself having difficulty handling herself.

"Let's play tag, Joe. See if you can catch me!"

She was faster on the straight-aways, but as soon as they hit the forest, she was forced to slow down to go around the trees. She tried going through a few, but found that slowed her down even more. Soon she felt a smack on her ass as 009 "tagged" her.

They quickly reversed roles, but 009 stayed in the trees, dodging abruptly to cause her to run into trees, boulders, and streams. It was almost as bad as wrestling 005. Soon she stopped, her nightgown in tatters around her shapely form. Dr. Isis dropped out of acceleration.

"You got me, Joe. You are a fast operator. What can I do to show my respect?"

009 eyed her appreciatively, once again. "Since you asked..."

* * *

Joe slipped out of Mary Sue's room and back to his own. After showering and changing clothes, he dropped into the kitchen for breakfast. To his delight, his favorite person was there as well.

"Hey, Francois! Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course, though I should probably refuse."

"What?"

"You know full well what! You've been roaming."

"I've never turned down a tramp before, why would I now? Besides, you know it doesn't mean anything!"

Francois's scowl was matched by a scream from the bedroom he'd recently left.


	10. 003

003

It wasn't fair! There was no way that scrawny bitch should have been able to steal 009 away from her! Dr. Isis had put out! 003 hadn't even shown cleavage! How could this be happening?

It would come down to two options: get 003 to switch sides, or kill her. "She will be mine!"

* * *

Francois heard the whisper from Mary Sue's room and shuddered. So she was to be the final target of Mary Sue's machinations. Given her shameless attempts to seduce the others, this didn't bode well.

Shortly after the comment, Mary Sue started approaching the kitchen. Francois disengaged from Joe, who had been very naughty last night, and resumed eating her breakfast. Mary Sue flounced down in front of her, falsies practically escaping her low-cut shirt. Francois wondered if Mary Sue had ever had a sense of modesty.

"Tell me, Francois, what's it like to be the only woman with all these strapping young men around?" Mary Sue was leaning forward on the table as if she wanted to launch her breasts in an assault on her. It was quite unnerving. Had Mary Sue forgotten she was supposed to be the fantasy of men?

"You know how most men are. They have no sense of propriety. Some of them are barely civilized. It's amazing men were able to get us out of caves."

"I know, they can be so aggravating." She was grinding her chest against the tabletop now, much to Joe's evident delight. Francois kicked his shin.

"Of course, I'm sure you don't have any difficulty getting men to cooperate with you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Feminine wiles only take me so far, sometimes." Francois kicked Joe harder.

"I can't believe you'd have any difficulties like that, Mary Sue."

"It's true! Sometimes, I wish I could just find someone who was sensitive to my needs, rather than seeing me as their personal fantasy come to life." Could she be any more arrogant?

"Finding a caring man can be difficult."

"I'm starting to wonder if there's a man on the planet would could truly appreciate what a woman like me needs!" Besides an enema, breast reduction surgery, and a good dose of shame?

"There may not be one who can appreciate what you have to offer." Men tend to overlook cattiness, after all.

"I don't know if I can take it." She inhaled magnificently, or repulsively, depending on who you were having to kick to keep him focused on priorities. "I really need to find someone I can relax around. Someone who can appreciate me. Do you have any advice?"

Start with someone who's attracted to women? Nah, that's too obvious. "It would seem your beauty is truly a curse, Mary Sue. It may be that no man can look past it to see your true worth." Francois wasn't sure there was any true worth to Mary Sue, aside from her potential contributions to the porn industry, though.

Mary Sue finally got up and left, Joe's eyeballs glued to her ass. "You should stop by my room sometime, Francois. I bet you've missed the opportunity for some girl-talk!" Francois had been rather relieved to only deal with the simple-minded games of men, rather than this cattiness. Did Mary Sue really think she would be seduced by a slut like her?


	11. 001

001

Dr. Isis waited in her room, knowing that she would soon have stolen 003 from 009, even as 003 stole 009 from her. It would be delicious revenge. As the others hovered around them, they would seduce them as a team, slowly exhausting the males.

She was startled by the sound of soft tapping on her door. Only 003 could have been so stealthy! Her plan was working! "Come in, my dear."

The knob of the door slowly turned and the door opened... to a floating crib! Dr. Isis gasped, despite herself. --Hello Dr. Isis. I see you've been busy.--

"I... I..." What could she say to 001?

--How about, 'Hello, Ivan'?--

"Hello, Ivan." Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! She was so screwed!

--Dr. Isis, it seems that Francois is busy right now. I need to be fed. As the other 'nurturing type' in the house, could you prepare my bottle?--

"You don't..."

--Neither of you lactates, thank goodness. I'm 60 years old. There's something just wrong about nursing. You could have upgraded my body to something useful. Why not a toddler, or maybe a pre-teen?--

"We found it was easier to control you as you are."

--Yeah, about that. How's it working for you?--

"What are you going to do to me?" She had all manner of tortures running through her mind.

--Bottle first. I get cranky when I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten in two weeks.--

"Right. Bottle. Got it." She scurried out of the room for the kitchen. Dr. Isis tried to ignore 003 and 009 making out in the corner while she prepared the bottle. It just didn't seem important anymore.

She returned shortly with a warm bottle. "Umm... How do I...?"

--You have to hold me. Oh, that's right, you sacrificed the chance to marry or have children for your career. Just pretend I'm Francois and hold me close to your breasts.--

* * *

Ivan took a perverse delight in Merriweather's discomfort. Almost as much as he took in breakfast. It was gratifying to know that she still appreciated how dangerous he was.

--Now then, Doctor, what should I do to punish you?-- Her mind spun rapidly through all the mundane ways a telekinetic could hurt or dismember her. It was all quite gruesome and unimaginative.

"I, I don't know what to suggest." She wasn't even aware that he was reading every panicked thought. It was kind of sad, really.

--Then I'll have to come up with my own idea. I believe it should be something appropriately gruesome and devastating to your life.-- Her eyes widened satisfyingly as her mind spun into even more gruesome ideas.

--I'm sending you back to Black Ghost. Now.-- With a tiny smile, Ivan teleported her back to the sub that was waiting for them several miles away. Naked. He then teleported her belongings into the ocean and went to request that Joe and Francois stop until he was asleep.

Ivan couldn't decide if he missed testosterone.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

A month later, everyone gathered around the TV to see what Dr. Gilmore had brought them from the video store for the night. Movie night was always a fun way to divert their attention from the trials of their lives. Dr. Gilmore was keeping the night's film unusually secret, however.

When they saw the title, everyone started hooting and hollering. Mary Sue Seduces Everyone, starring the acting talent of Merriweather Susanna Isis, an up and coming artist in the porn industry.

The disc contained several short scenes. Francois rapidly became disgusted and left the room. She glared at Joe, whose attention was locked on the screen, before finally closing the door on the men.

G.B. decided his favorite piece was "The Attack of the Tentacle Monster", featuring Mary Sue as the monster. He claimed it was, "a fine dramatic piece that demonstrated her flexibility as an actress, and her understanding of the importance of nuance when portraying an aggressive character."

Jet preferred the item where she and a male actor ejected from an airplane and she had to pleasure him before he would share his parachute. He stated something about "the artistry of the air whipping through their hair."

Albert eventually decided the whole thing was stupid when she tried to destroy a robot. He left to keep Francois company.

After a while, G. Junior stated he was going to "meditate in the forest for a while," as he stepped out. He was spotted going to his "art gallery".

Chang wandered in late with fresh-cooked hors d oeuvres. After a few moments watching, he took them back to the kitchen where he could eat in peace.

Pyunma thought the scene with the African actress was quite tasteful, but seemed to be rather unimpressed.

In the end, it was Joe, Dr. Gilmore, and Ivan who sat up all night, watching the disc over and over. Ivan insisted he had "mommy issues" the next day. Joe and Dr. Gilmore refused to defend their actions.

* * *

Mary Sue found herself exhausted. It was only when she was returned that she found out that a self-destruct bomb had been added to her design. Now she was making movies to help alienate men from women. The alienation would increase men's frustration levels, and lead to an increase in overall violence world-wide. All countries would soon suffer turmoil, both internal and external.

Pornography was Black Ghost's newest weapon on the world!


End file.
